


The lady’s handmaiden

by Ryujinssidepiece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pg 13 version of the film, Sorry ab the tags I can't think, i love this concept, period drama, the handmaiden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujinssidepiece/pseuds/Ryujinssidepiece
Summary: Kim Dahyun is enlisted by the mysterious conman Henry Lau to seize the fortune of the wealthy Minatozaki Sana.But, what starts off as a devious plot to get rich, unravels into something more when Dahyun starts to catch feelings for the lady.Are bad people really bad?[LOOSELY based on the 2016 film the handmaiden, and the novel the fingersmith by Sarah Waters]
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Act 1: Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Just a note to say that this won’t follow the film exactly. I watched it a long time ago, so I’m going to make this my own, it is loosely based on it. (It’s a phenomenal film, I highly recommend you all watch!) Please do not expect an exact adaptation! 
> 
> Apologies to those of you who dislike ‘slowburn’. I hope you will give this a chance!

A teaspoon of water and a drop of Soju. Worked like a treat everytime. 

Dahyun didn't tell anyone her trick, preferring to keep it sacred, a secret recipe that only she had access to. It was like holy water, immediately silencing the crying babies in the orphanage. They'd drink, fall silent, and then grin. Not once did Dahyun consider the moral implications of her formula. Morality was a foreign concept to her, to her family. 

People in their town labelled them crooks, thieves, liars and sinners. Dahyun preferred the term 'opportunists'. She came from a long line of them. Her great grandmother once stole the robe of an emperor. Her grandfather was the best lock pick in the region. Her mother, a skilled pickpocket. A legacy of people who knew their way around the streets, knew how to slip hands where they didn't belong, how to sneak into forbidden areas, how to frame someone else for their own wrongdoings. 

Unfortunately, she was left an orphan as a baby, until Aunt Misun took her in, with whom Dahyun owed her life. A caring yet assertive older woman, Aunt Misun taught her everything she needed to know about being a criminal; from petty thievery to full on fraud. Misun said that Dahyun was a prodigy, 'a natural little pickpocket'. It never failed to bring a smile to her face. 

Dahyun lived with four people- Aunt Misun, Aunt Misun's son Chan (Less favoured in the eyes of his mother and thus extremely resentful towards Dahyun) and Aunt Misun's daughter, Nayeon. Nayeon was the sister Dahyun never had, sweet tempered despite the harsh reality of her family occupation. At first, Dahyun deemed her weak and mild mannered, but she grew a deep reverence for the unnies ability to empathise and nurture. They ran a small orphanage in the backstreets of Jeongju, taking in abandoned infants. It was a way for Aunt Misun to uphold appearances. The locals already had a negative view of them, the coverup of being a charitable family helped the public image a little. 

_Public image is important. If they like us, they are more likely to see us as a non threat._ Aunt Misun explained once, when Dahyun enquired about the reasoning behind the orphanage startup. _Besides, who knows. One of these little brats could grow up to be as good as a thief as you_. 

Thievery coursed through Dahyun's veins. At the age of 20, it was all she knew, and all she wanted to do. A family and husband, all of the things Nayeon sighed about in the late hours of the night, were unappealing to her. She wanted to be like her aunt, create a legacy. Turn the Kim name into a dynasty. The most infamous criminals South Korea had ever beared witness to.

9:00pm. Dahyun rocked a sleeping baby right and left, humming a lullaby. Being with the adorable babies, their faces a blank canvas upon which experience will eventually write, filled Dahyun with a maternal sentimentality that she often despised. It made her feel like Nayeon. She wanted to be tough. Still, this baby was adorable. 

Their living area was tiny, a three room shack. Chan complained about the lack of space almost daily, but the close proximity in which the family always found themselves in left no space for secrecy or privacy. Dahyun could hear Nayeon cry in the corner of the room after a stressful day, and could hear Chan carving wood when he was bored. She could hear everything.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Loud and prominent, giving the impression of a large, foreboding hand. 

Aunt Misun looked up as if she wasn’t expecting anybody. Nayeon and Dahyun exchanged a look. _Who is that?_ They didn't get visitors, save for the jeweller who came every now and then to give a price estimate for the stolen jewellery they had acquired. Something was different about this knock, there was a sense of authority behind it, and Dahyun suspected the law enforcement. 

"Get the dagger," Misun mouthed to an excited Chan, who nodded and tip-toed to the cabinet by the kitchen area. 

Another knock. Dahyun was growing nervous. 

Chan retrieved the dagger and Misun nodded once, standing and striding over to the door with an elegant calmness. She opened it. 

There stood a man. He smiled. All four members of the household frowned. 

"Good evening," The man said. He was incredibly handsome. Foreign, Dahyun believed, what with the slight accent. Maybe a Chinese national or a Taiwanese mogul. He donned an expensive looking suit, one that Dahyun was sure she could snag a brooch from, or a handkerchief that would go for a few thousand Won on the black market. The man didn't wait for a response, entering the house like he owned it. His eyes immediately went to Dahyun. Dahyun looked to Misun for some reassurance, who was just as, if not more confused than herself. 

The man inhaled and looked around the living space. Not condescendingly. He was more... curious. As if he was picturing, in that moment, just what it would be like to live in such conditions. 

"I'm not here to intrude or hurt anyone," He said cooly. He walked up to Chan, who had his dagger outreached. Towering over the younger boy, the man smirked. Deep dimples encased his face. "So you can lower that dagger young man."

Chan sheepishly put the dagger away, intimidated. 

The man shoved his hands in his pockets. "My name is Henry. Lau Henry. You can call me the gentleman. I've heard quite a bit about this little... family. About who you are and what you do." An arrogance shone on him, extending beyond healthy confidence. 

Aunt Misun crossed her arms worriedly. "What do you want from us?"

Henry, or the gentleman, laughed. "No, no. I think the question is moreso what do I want you to do for _me._ " He turned again to Dahyun, as if directing this question to her. "I'd like to tell you all a story. If after this story, you think you'd like to be a part of what I am offering, then say yes. If not, then I will be on my way and find another group of thieves and petty criminals who will."

Nobody spoke. Nayeon held Dahyun's hand, trembling. Dahyun maintained a straight face, staring at the man, not backing down. 

"This story starts in Osaka, Japan. A baby girl is born to one of wealthiest families in the country. A family known in the east for their exuberant money, power and political sovereignty. The Minatozakis."

"Never heard of them," Chan grumbled, glaring at the gentleman territorially. 

Henry wasn't phased. He simply shrugged. "I am not surprised. You do not know how to read or write, why would you know anything about history?"

"Who'd you think you-"

"Chan, stop." Aunt Misun booms. She regarded Henry with an unquenchable interest, as if she was anticipating what was to come next. Scolded, Chan scowled and relented. The gentleman smiled. 

"As I was saying. In her early years, this girl enjoys the luxuries of life that only wealth can bring. People attend to her every need, she is showered with gifts and love, her own private playroom, a garden stretching some five acres, filled with the most beautiful maple trees, cherry blossoms known to man." He sighed, pulling a downtrodden expression. "Then tragedy strikes. She is made an orphan by two treacherous assassins. Suddenly, she is alone. The trees lose their shine. Her array of toys lose their appeal. All she has left is a fortune that she won't have access to until she is much, much older."

"What is the point of this story, sir?" Dahyun asked. She was impatient. The long winded story was missing its hook, and she wanted to know what this Japanese orphan had to do with any of them.

Henry ignored this. "Alone and the heir to a tremendous fortune, the girl's future is a blurry, indistinguishable figure in the distance. That is, until her uncle, the equally rich Terada Minatozaki, agrees to become her legal guardian. Terada, however, lives in this beautiful country called Korea. He uses his fortune to make books of every variety. Still, he wants more. He intends to marry his own niece and get her fortune. The girl has to move to a foreign country, learn a foreign language, and acclimatise to her new life with only her uncle and his ill intentions as familiar. She moves into the horrifically large residence, lonely, until adulthood. There, she still stays."

Henry retrieved a gold coin from his coat pocket and flipped it. The family followed it with transfixed eyes. "Here is where I come in. The handsome, wealthy bookmaker, enlisted to help her domineering uncle. I will sweep her off her feet, uttering sweet nothings into her ear".Henry moved over to Nayeon and pulled her close, whispering, " _Marry me marry me marry me_." 

Dahyun watched Henry with a perplexed curiosity. Nayeon blushed a deep red. 

"And this," Henry pointed at Dahyun. "Is where _you_ come in. Lady Minatozaki's new handmaiden. The doting and _respectful_ girl who helps her realise just how amazing I am. You wash her feet, dress her, just like a doll. You tell her that I'm handsome, that I'll treat her well, that I seem just so incredibly chivalrous. She is naive. Never been kissed. She'll believe it. Her and I will get married in a secret ceremony behind her uncle's back, and when the papers are signed..."

Henry clapped his hands together suddenly, causing everyone to jump. "We send her away. You adopt her identity. We tell the asylum that she has the _audacity_ to pretend to be a part of the Minatozaki dynasty. That she's an insane bitch. They lock her up, and you and I become rich with her fortune." Henry bowed dramatically. "The end."

A resounding silence permeated the room. Dahyun could hardly believe what she had heard. She thought, well, she thought the plan was _genius._

Then, Aunt Misun started to clap. Excitedly. And Chan started to cheer. And Nayeon clapped too. And the room was submerged in a money-fuelled craze, the prospect of becoming rich consuming everyone's thoughts. Dahyun smiled brightly, suddenly thinking that maybe this cocky man wasn't such a bad guy after all. Henry soaked up the praise, grinning. He walked up to Dahyun and took her hand.

"So what do you say, Dahyun? Want to get rich? Get out of this place? Bathe in gold and silver? Just say the word, and you will."

Dahyun looked to an eager Aunt Misun, to a jealous Chan, and to a worried yet excited Nayeon and she smiled. If not for this dysfunctional little family, then what for? What was the worst that could happen? Not only would this change all of their lives, but it would cement Dahyun as the most masterful thief of all time.

She would be a fool to say no.

"Yes. I'm in."

* * *

A few weeks later, one of those automobiles that Dahyun had never seen before arrived to pick her up. She embraced a sobbing Nayeon, promising to bring her back a souvenir from Lady Minatozaki's personal jewellery collection. Aunt Misun just grasped the sides of her pale face, pride swimming through her features, and that is enough to make Dahyun want to succeed in this task. Even Chan tears up a little, begrudgingly hugging Dahyun and telling her that she is making the family proud. Dahyun leaves her family, in their little shack in the poorest part of Jeongju, praying that it would be the last time she'd see them here. Once she had acquired half of the Minatozaki fortune, they'd be living lavish elsewhere. 

Dahyun settled down in the mobile. Never had her skin felt such rich material, the seats were made of silk, the design of the mobile too exuberant for her to describe. The journey commenced, and Dahyun watched as they left her town and drove further and further into South Korea, past places she had never seen, rivers and forests and people and life. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but the next time her eyes opened, they were approaching two gargantuan black steel gates. Dahyun's eyes widened and she tried to peek past the gates, but she could see nothing but a tarmac road leading further up a hill surrounded by greenery. 

"Don't get too excited yet, miss." The driver said. "We've still got a long way to go." 

Almost an hour of driving later, they had arrived. Dahyun could hardly believe her eyes. Three young women stood by the entrance, heads bowed. It was a magnificent sight to behold, the mansion was traditionally designed, with the oak panelling and intricate patterning, but it seemed as if it stretched on for _miles and miles_. Dahyun could not see an end to this structure. She stepped out of the automobile feeling a little like a goldfish in a vast ocean. She grabbed her heavy luggage and heaved it to the front steps, where she caught the eye of one of the girls at the front. The girl stuck her tongue out at Dahyun, much to her surprise, but before she could respond the front doors opened and an older woman came rushing out. 

"You're late," The woman scowled. Dahyun didn't know what to say. "Come with me. Quickly."

The woman turned and rushed back into the house, and startled, Dahyun followed. The interior was just as, if not more beautiful than the exterior. Many of the doors were shut on the ground floor, but a large staircase lead to the second floor, and this was where the woman was hurrying now. 

"Shoes off before you climb the stairs." She instructed. Dahyun slipped off her beaten up plimsoles. 

She followed the woman up to the second floor, and through a concealed door. Inside was a room smaller than the one Dahyun had shared with her family back home. It housed a bed and a closet, along with a second door beside the bed and a bell. That was all. Still, Dahyun had never had a bed before. And the closet was made of a fine, polished wood. It may have been cheap to these folk, but to Dahyun it was like heaven. The old woman pointed at the door. 

"The lady sleeps in the room beyond that door. She often gets night tremors. When she does, she will tug at a bell by her bed and it will ring that bell in your room," She pointed at the bell. "You must attend to her immediately. If you are asleep, you wake up. If you are tired, you slap yourself to wakefulness. You must attend to her immediately. Breakfast is served at 6am. You will wake up at 5. The lady likes to get dressed at 7. You will help her dress in the morning, help her get ready for her uncle for 12, go on walks with her when she requires it, and be by her side at all times. If you fail to do so, you will be replaced. Understood?" 

Dahyun gulped, mentally logging all of these requirements in a recess of her brain. She nodded quickly. 

"Yes, I understand."

_/_

_"Try and remember your manners," The gentleman said. Dahyun sat cross legged by his feet, listening attentively. "You may be unused to using formalities here, but you have to try and use honorifics there. Don't give them a reason to suspect or complain about you. That will ruin everything we have prepared for."_

_Dahyun rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be polite to those uppity rich bitches," She whined._

_Henry laughed. "It's the only way. Now, let's practice your courtesy."_

_/_

The old woman gave Dahyun one last condescending once over. "Wash up and then wait in Lady Minatozaki's bedchambers. She will meet your acquaintance in an hour."

Then, she rushed out of the room, leaving Dahyun to collapse onto her bed and let out a deep, repressed breath that she'd been holding. Everything felt so real. She was really here. This was happening. She couldn't screw up. Not now.

Glancing around the room, she searched for something she could wash up in. She found nothing but a steel bucket and wash rag.

"Wow." 

Twenty minutes later, Dahyun felt fresh and rejuvenated. She found an old ankle length dress in the closet, and presumed it was the previous handmaiden's. She put it on without trepidation, having been used to wearing and obtaining items that did not belong to her. It smelled like dust and wood, but it was better than the garments she had at home, so she couldn't complain. Checking her relfection in her small hand mirror, she smiled. 

"Good afternoon your ladyship." She practised, bowing her head. 

"No no." She held the mirror up to her face and pulled a shy face. "Oh! Good afternoon Lady Minatozaki. I- I'm- It- it's a _pleasure_ to be in your presence. I hope to serve you well!"

Dahyun laughed loudly. Yes, that was better. She had to play the role of the doting handmaiden as well as she could. She'd practised this with Nayeon in the weeks leading up to her departure, and thus felt confident in her abilities. It couldnt be that difficult, after all. 

"I can't wait to see her face when she's sent off to that madhouse," Dahyun murmurs to herself. "Poor girl won't see it coming."

Humming along to herself, Dahyun opened the sliding doors that lead to the lady's chambers. The difference in size was outstanding. The lady had a bed that Dahyun could not believe she used alone, and garments of every shape and size in her closet. A rich, sweet smell hung in the air, and Dahyun looked at the array of different perfumes on her dresser. She ran her hand over the material on the bed, in awe at its softness. Then, shuffling could be heard from outside. 

Dahyun hurried by the lady's vanity, her head bowed. She felt an odd sense of anxiousness, wondering what the lady looked like. Henry had said she was young, older than Dahyun only by a couple years, but he had not disclosed any more than that. Dahyun had never met a female foreigner before. She wondered if the lady would think she was unkempt.

The door opened and Dahyun kept her head down. Light, gentle footsteps could be heard as the lady came closer. She stopped when she was a few paces ahead of Dahyun, and all she could see was a luxurious pair of shoes and the bottom of a lace dress.

"G-Good afternoon Lady Minatozaki. I- I'm- It- it's a _pleasure_ to be in your presence. I hope to serve you well!" Dahyun stammered, bowing. 

A light giggle could be heard. "You may stand up straight and look at me." 

Dahyun was taken aback by the airiness in the lady's voice, along with her near perfect pronunciation. She spoke as if she had invented the Korean language, each syllable holding a meaningfulness. Slowly, Dahyun adjusted her gaze from the woman's shoes, to her cinched waist, to the sharpness of her collarbones, to her face. And God, her _face_. 

_The gentleman didn't say... he didn't say she would be this pretty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> My other fic ‘Don’t leave me behind I have catching up to do’ will have its final chapter uploaded this Sunday.
> 
> Updates for this fic will be regular.


	2. Act 1: Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> Like I said, my other fic will be updated this Sunday, on the 2nd august. Hope you all enjoy!

The lady had a beauty that Dahyun had never seen before. Bright, brown eyes that seemed to reflect the light perfectly. Pink, slightly pouted lips, now parted, showing the front of two very white teeth. A clear complexion, with a dust of pink on the cheeks. Her hair was a jet black, styled into a traditional high bun. Dahyun was well and truly in awe. 

"I'm Sana. What's your name?" The lady asked, head tilted slightly to the side. Brown eyes regarded Dahyun with an innocence that she could hardly stand. Dahyun adjusted her eyes to her sharp shoulders, wanting not to look to long at those eyes. 

"Eunjung. Kim Eunjung, Lady Minatozaki." Dahyun said. 

Her, Nayeon and Chan had spent hours trying to come up with the perfect alias. After going through tens of potentials, they settled on Eunjung. Meaning grace, affection and hope. Dahyun thought it would add an extra element of sweetness to her character. 

Sana seemed impressed. She smiled, showing a row of beautifully straight white teeth. 

"What a pretty name." She commented. "Though, I would prefer it if you'd refrain from calling me Lady Minatozaki unless we are in the presence of others. Sana is fine. I resent being perceived as a lady." 

Dahyun nearly snorted. Here was a woman endowed with all the riches one could ask for, and she was complaining about the title of a lady? _All these rich people are the same_ , Dahyun thought. Her initial awe of the lady's appearance had dissipated, and now she felt even more determined to steal from her. When she was locked away, she would be begging to be perceived as a lady. The thought made a smile start to tug at Dahyun's lips, but she stopped it. 

"Whatever you desire your ladysh- Sana." 

Sana nodded and stepped back, drifting gracefully over to the side of her bed. She walked as if on clouds, light and quick. Dahyun walked clumsily, unless she was sneaking around. She wondered what it must be like, to have to stand upright, not slouch, keep a high chin, all of the time. She imagined it exhausting. The lady put a palm to her forehead and closed her eyes with an exhale. 

"Oh, I am so exhausted after reading for my uncle." Sana sighed. She turned to Dahyun. "I almost forgot to ask you for your letter of recommendation." 

Dahyun nodded, awkwardly reaching into her bosom to retrieve the letter, which she had not so gracefully stuffed in her rush to get dressed earlier. Sana seemed amused. With fumbling hands, Dahyun handed the letter to Sana and stood back, head bowed. 

/ 

_"Can you read?" Henry asked._

_Dahyun shook her head, trying to finish moulding her hair pins into a_ _lock pick. "You don't need to be able to read much when you're a thief. Just need to be good with your hands."_

_Henry nodded nonchalantly. He was busy scribbling something down on a piece of paper._

_"I'm writing you a letter of recommendation. Listen carefully," He cleared his throat. "I hereby vouch for the competency of your new handmaid, Kim Eunjung. She has proven to show great diligence in..."_

/

"Can you speak Japanese?" Sana asked. 

Dahyun shook her head. 

"Can you read Korean?" 

Dahyun hesitated. For the first time, her illiteracy felt shameful, something the graceful and bilingual Lady would surely think pathetic. So, Dahyun nodded. 

"Yes." She lied. 

Unfaltering, Sana hummed, an outstretched hand handing the letter back to Dahyun. "Very well. Read this for me please. I am far too fatigued." 

Dahyun took back the letter with trembling hands. She felt her heart begin to pulsate in her ears, and panic set in like large shrieks in the recesses of her brain. She scanned over the writing, only being able to recognise a few words here and there. Clearing her throat, she started. 

"I- I hereby... hereby vouch for the... the complacency, no- no competency of..." Closing her eyes, Dahyun felt tears begin to sting, and she let her head drop in shame. "I can't read this. I apologise for lying, Lady Minatozaki. Please do not think less of me." 

Sana remained cool and calm. She simply nodded, standing and taking the letter back from Dahyun's hands. Reaching out, she lifted Dahyun's chin with her index finger, and Dahyun could see a sternness beneath that innocent smile. 

"I do not care if you cannot read. Those things can be learned." Sana began, her tone painstakingly gentle. "But do not lie to me again. If there is one thing I hate more than anything else in this world, it's a liar." 

Dahyun nodded almost frantically. Something akin to guilt nibbled away at her system, because she knew everything, from the moment she had stepped foot on this residence, was a lie. Her name was a lie. An element of fear struck then, what if Sana found out? The woman seemed aloof and innocent, but in that particular moment, a seriousness had taken over her. Would she throw Dahyun out, naked, onto the streets without a seconds hesitation? Would she be executed? Henry had told stories that frightened her immensely, of what the Japanese did to liars. She hoped those stories were not true. 

But, any inkling of seriousness in Sana's expression dissipated, for she had been taken over by a girlish shyness, one that Dahyun could hardly decipher. 

Avoiding eye contact, Sana spoke. "So the... the gentleman, Mr. Lau. He recommended you?" She said, and Dahyun realised why she had gotten so red. She smiled, realising her duty to coerce the woman into liking Henry would be easier than she thought. 

"Yes. Have you met him?" 

Sana nodded like a little girl. Dahyun realised then, that this girl really did epitomise innocence. "Just once, only in passing. He was touching my cheeks, commenting on how soft my skin was. Why was he doing that?"

Dahyun repressed a laugh. Was this woman so naive that she could not pick up on obvious flirtation? "He was flirting, I presume."

Sana widened her eyes theatrically, an image of shock. "Flirting? What does that mean?"

Now Dahyun was really struggling not to laugh. "It is the way we show interest. For instance, if I were interested in courting you," Dahyun noticed Sana's eyebrows shoot up. "And I were a man, like Mr. Lau, I would flirt by giving you looks, always trying to be close to you, calling you pretty any chance I got. That's how men flirt. Hen- Mr. Lau was flirting with you, no doubt. Do you find him handsome?" 

Sana seemed to be internalising Dahyun's words, for she put a finger to her chin as if deliberating and then nodded. "He is a charming man, I must admit. Though, It has been many months since I have last met his acquaintance. How do you know the gentleman, Eunjung? Has he spoken of me?"

/

_Dahyun sighed, watching Henry prance around the living area._

_"And you have to speak of me as if I am nothing short of perfection. Can you do that for me, Dahyun? Practice now."_

_Dahyun snorted. "It will be hard. I think you are cocky and arrogant, and I think in a relationship you would be inclined to find your reflection more appeasing than your lover."_

_Henry held a hand to his chest, feigning offence, but that ridiculous smirk still shone clear on his face. "Then you will have to lie. You should be good at that by now. Come on. Pretend I am the lady.”_

_Dahyun stood reluctantly. "Mr. Lau is a fine gentleman, your ladyship. He is inherently kind, and a honest man."_

_Henry rose his hand to his mouth, gasping. "He is? Tell me more, Eunjung. Will he treat me well?"  
_

_Dahyun rolled her eyes. "Yes. Up until the moment he sends you to the madhouse."_

_And Henry laughed, and Dahyun laughed._

/

"My Aunt, Jung Nayeon, cared for Mr. Lau as a child. She runs an orphanage, and he often acts as a donor to keep it alive." Dahyun recalled seamlessly, the rehearsed lie sounding perfectly truthful. Sana nodded, eyes shining, as if pleased that the gallant and charitable Mr. Lau did such kind deeds. "And he has spoken of you fondly. He told me that you are pretty."

Sana smiled shyly. "And do you think so, Eunjung? Do you think I am pretty?"

Dahyun faltered slightly. What did it matter if she thought Sana was pretty, or the most hideous creature to grace the earth? She was just a handmaiden, her opinion held no weight whatsoever. Still, Dahyun looked at Sana straight in her eye, sincere for the first time since her arrival. 

"Yes. I think you are perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Dahyun said truthfully. 

Sana opened her mouth as if to speak, and then turned her face away, the blush abundantly evident. 

"The gentleman will be visiting within the next week. You must prepare me for his arrival, Eunjung. He will be teaching me to paint." 

Dahyun nodded formally. She wondered if her response had crossed the line. "Of course."

Sana took off her gloves. "I'd like to go on a walk. Accompany me."

* * *

The 'garden' of the Minatozaki residence felt more like an entire village. Grounds people hurried left right and centre, tending to the bright trees and plants. Sana seemed unphased by the magnificence of this place, but Dahyun was failing to walk straight, her eyes wide with its beauty. They walked down a manmade path now, approaching what appeared to be a forest. Sana turned to look back at the awestruck Dahyun, and she covered her mouth with a laugh. 

"You look like a startled pufferfish," Sana commented, and Dahyun turned red in embarrassment.

"Forgive me. I have never- never seen anything like this before." Dahyun gestured at the nature surrounding them. 

Sana smiled, and beckoned Dahyun with her hand. "Look. Right here." 

Dahyun clumsily walked to Sana, and peeked where she was pointing. It was a pond, filled with fish of all colours. One stood out, a fish with a red and orangey scale, swerving gracefully. She gasped. 

"How do they taste?" Dahyun asked, thinking Sana lucky to have such a ready source of food in her back garden. Back at home, fish was a rarity, an expensive food reserved for special occasions, like that time when Chan managed to steal a leather wallet from a Korean official. But, Sana was astounded for some reason. She looked to Dahyun with a hand on her chest, as if what she had just said was horrific. 

" _Taste_? We do not eat these. That one," She pointed at the pretty red-orange fish. "Is a Japanese fish. I begged my uncle to import them. They are called _koi_. Back home, we had many in our ponds and rivers." 

Again, Dahyun felt embarrassed. She was unused to this way of life, and hoped that Sana wasn't becoming suspicious at her obvious ignorance. But, the lady did not seem so. She was still staring at the koi, as if reminiscing on past memories. Dahyun watched her.

"Why is there only one?" Dahyun asked, peering at the pond and trying to find another. 

Sana sighed. "The rest didn't make it. He is all alone. Like me." 

And finally, Dahyun looked to the lady, and saw sadness on her face. Deeply embedded. Loneliness was a curse, Dahyun thought. In that moment, she realised that despite all of her wealth, and this gargantuan garden, and the people, Sana felt alone. And even though Dahyun was significantly poorer, and slept with vermin and on a wood floor that made her back ache in the morning, she at least had Nayeon, and Aunt Misun, and even Chan, to keep her company. She never felt the weight of loneliness, because she had family. She wanted to hug Sana then, but she didn't, for why would she, when she was only here to take _everything_ away from her? The thought invoked a deep sense of guilt in Dahyun, but she forcefully pushed it away, reminding herself that this was going to forge a better life for her own family. 

But still, she couldn't just let Sana sink deeper into whatever it was she was sinking into. 

"You're not alone anymore," Dahyun gently said. "You have me now." 

Sana turned to Dahyun, touched. 

"Do you mean that?" She asked. 

Dahyun nodded. "I do."

Sana frowned slightly, but she smiled tightly and nodded. "Let us head back inside. I'd like to get ready for bed." 

Both women walked back to the chambers in silence. Sana seemed to be deep in thought, and Dahyun's feet hurt from all of the walking. Her cheap plimsoles proved to be unworthy of such terrain, but she kept a brave face on, relieved when they finally reached their destination. Undressing and putting Sana in her nightwear was quite a chore. Dahyun didn't realise that rich people wore so many layers, and each time she unbuckled something, or pulled something off, another would appear. Still, after much effort and giggling, the lady was down to her undergarments. Dahyun tried to avert her gaze from the half naked woman, but it was difficult. 

"Is it embarrassing to undress a lady?" Sana questioned innocently. 

Dahyun, grabbing at her nightdress, shook her head. "No."

"Then why do you refrain from looking at me?" 

Dahyun reluctantly looked at the lady, blushing immediately. She was lean, standing still, waiting for Dahyun to slip on her nightdress. Dahyun focused her eyes on her face, trying not to look below the neck. Sana was smiling. 

"Here," Dahyun pulled the nightdress over Sana's head, relieved when the woman was finally dressed. 

"Thank you Eunjung. You may retreat to your room now." Sana said, heading in the direction of her bed. 

Dahyun bowed and hurried back to her room, sliding the doors closed and jumping on her bed. She closed her eyes. Her first day at the Minatozaki residence had been... well it had been interesting to say the least. She stared at the ceiling, suddenly missing home. She tried to envision what everybody would be doing now. No doubt Chan would be out with his pickpocket friends, scouring for an opportunity to steal. Nayeon would be tending to the babies, ensuring they were all well nurtured. Aunt Misun would be sat staring out of the window, no doubt thinking about her. Homesickness took over Dahyun in a wave, and she hugged her pillow tight, a sudden urge to give up on this ridiculous mission and go home where she belonged. If being rich meant being like Sana, all lonely and sad, did she really want it? No, she did. She had to do this. Not just for her, but for the family. 

With that comforting thought in mind, Dahyun drifted off to sleep. 

It was hours later that Dahyun was awoken by a scream. She shot upwards, the sound so loud that it removed any inkling of fatigue from her system. Slightly confused, she looked out of the tiny window in her room, and saw that it was still night. And then, another scream, and violent thrashing . Dahyun's eyes widened in terror when she realised where the sounds were coming from. In a flash, she swung the doors open with tremendous force, and rushed into her lady's room. Thankfully, there was no-one else in here, just Sana, who was still shrieking, her eyes closed. Dahyun realised that she was having a nightmare. 

"Miss... Sana, Sana!" Dahyun yelled, running to her side and holding her by the shoulders. Sana's eyes shot open, and she gasped, still trembling. Dahyun pulled the woman close to her and hugged her tight, stroking her hair until she stopped shaking so viciously and her breathing rate returned to normal. 

"It's okay... it was just a dream." Dahyun whispered. 

Releasing Sana from the embrace, Dahyun saw that the woman was still breathing quite heavily. She had her eyes closed, hand on her head as if troubled. 

"You must think I am insane," Sana mumbled. "For I still start in the night like a child, even in adulthood."

Dahyun shook her head vigorously. "No! Who am I to judge you for your tendencies, no matter how odd they may seem? Dreams, nightmares, both can appear so real."

Sana's eyes fluttered open, and she regarded Dahyun thoughtfully.

"Thank you Eunjung," She breathed. "I like you. My last handmaiden grew weary of my antics, and whispered harshly about me to the other maids."

An irrational anger took over then. Who would see this woman, all alone, and think to speak badly of her? 

"Then your last handmaiden is a bitch," She said frankly, before realising the informality of her speech and covering her mouth in shock. 

Sana, however, did not mind. She was smiling now, and then she was laughing. It was a stunning laugh, contagious, unabashed and enough to make Dahyun begin to laugh too. 

"Yes," Sana conceded. "She is a bitch."

* * *

The next morning, Dahyun woke up feeling groggy. She had stayed up with Sana talking for an hour or so before retreating back to her own room. She got ready briskly, and then headed out of the room to the workers area, where she would have her breakfast. 

Peeking inside the kitchen, Dahyun saw that the three girls who had greeted her on arrival were there, along with a couple other workers. They were all sat together, laughing, and Dahyun felt a little on edge. She entered confidently. Everyone turned to her. She saw the girl who had stuck out her tongue on her first day look at her from head to toe sneeringly. 

"Lady Sana's new handmaiden," The girl said. "Aren't you supposed to be rubbing her feet right now?" 

Dahyun ignored her. Growing up where she did, these sorts of girls were everywhere. She'd fought many who had dared to call her names, but luckily for this girl, ‘ _Kim Eunjung’_ wasn't a fighter. 

"Chaeyoung stop." The other girl said. She was pretty, with shorter hair. "It's nice to meet you. There's food by the stove. Porridge. It's always porridge." 

Dahyun nodded gratefully to the woman, and served a bowl of the porridge, which looked incredibly unappetising. Still, she didn't complain, and she was _starving._ She wolfed down the food, as the girls watched on.

"What is it like working with the lady? We never really speak to her, unless we have to." The short haired girl said. 

Dahyun looked up. "Fine, so far. I have only been here a day."

Chaeyoung snorted. "You have a weird dialect. You sound like you're from Jeongju." 

Alarmed, Dahyun kept eating, choosing not to respond. She didn't know how this girl had such an ear for dialect, but she was nervous. 'Eunjung' wasn't from Jeongju. She was from Seorabeol, and until now, no-one had questioned her accent. 

"Don’t be impolite." The short haired girl reprimanded, and Dahyun was grateful for that, because Chaeyoung didn't probe any further, only stealing curious glances at her every now and then. 

Finally finished with her meal, Dahyun placed her bowl away and bowed politely at the other girls, before leaving the kitchen and going back to attend to the Lady.


	3. Act 1: Pt 3

Routine was established relatively quickly in the Minatozaki household. Dahyun would eat her breakfast, head back up to Sana's bedchambers, help her get dressed for the day, wait as she did her daily reading, go for walks with the lady, talk about life back home (which she sometimes had to embellish) and brush her luscious locks in the evening. Dahyun grew to learn a multitude of things about Sana.

1) She was naive. Incredibly so. Any mention of the gentleman had Sana curious, asking questions that any woman her age would know. _If he calls me beautiful, isn't he just being nice?_

2) She hated her daily readings. Sana would fidget nervously just before having to read for her uncle, and would always make Dahyun promise that she'd be in a particular spot waiting for her when she returned. Dahyun wondered why it had to be Sana that read, if they were so rich, could they not appoint another for that exact role?

3) Her night tremors stopped when Dahyun started to sleep in her bed. Now, Sana would not be able to sleep without the younger woman by her side. Dahyun made sure she stayed far on the other side of the bed, but that didn't matter much because Sana flopped around in her sleep, and whenever they woke up they found themselves entangled. 

4) Sana liked it when Dahyun brushed her hair. She commented on how well Dahyun could do so without hurting her, and would insist she did it regularly, which Dahyun was not oppose to. 

5) Dahyun liked Sana's company. 

The fifth was a difficult advancement to grapple with. Often, Dahyun would catch herself staring at Sana as the lady talked, and realising that she was basking in the joy of her company. She looked forward to seeing her everyday, looked forward to sleeping in her bed, her scent always lingering on the sheets. Sana was nice to be around, and Dahyun liked her, but she wasn't _here_ to make a new friend. She was here to convince her to marry Henry, then to snatch everything away from her and send her away. Dahyun would lie awake regularly, the heinous nature of her task eating her alive. She wondered what had turned her so _soft._ Mere days ago she was salivating in glee at the prospect. Now it made her feel guilty. It was too late now. She had to stop taking everything so personal, and start to treat this like the job it was. Because, after all, it was a job. Sana probably thought of her as nothing but the help. Dahyun was the one making up scenarios in her head. 

It was Sunday, and a day before Henry's arrival. Dahyun felt incredibly melancholy, the obtrusive presence of the man something she was not looking forward to. She set Sana's morning bath in somewhat of a strop, pouring the fragrances in roughly. 

_I bet that Henry will enjoy seducing her,_ Dahyun thought miserably _._

Once the bath was set, Dahyun called Sana in, and she entered in a robe. As always, Dahyun turned away when Sana undressed, the sound of her slipping into the water shortly following. 

"Eunjung, you can turn around now." Sana said gently. 

Dahyun nodded and turned, seeing Sana resting her head on the bath, eyes closed, beautiful. Another thing that Dahyun noticed was that moments like these made her blush. Nakedness was so welcome here, and Dahyun had seen almost every crevice of her lady's body at this point, but every time it felt novel. Dahyun felt perverted, a stirring in her stomach present, a weird gravitational pull urging her to look, to adjust her eyes just a little, but she always dismissed these thoughts. She wondered if every girl felt this way, every handmaiden. 

Dahyun moved over to the basket of roses by the stool. "Back at home, when my aunt would hear that a guest was coming," Dahyun explained. "She'd insist on bathing our babies. Nothing made her happier than when guests praised her baby's scent."

Dahyun said, smiling fondly thinking of the memory. She picked up one of the lollipops on the side, and handed it to Sana. Sana took it with a smile. 

"She gave her candy to teach them that bath time is sweet. Right now, you are my baby miss." Dahyun giggled, sprinkling the petals over the bath. Sana watched Dahyun with bright eyes, but then a look took over her, and she frowned, clutching her jaw. 

"Ouch," Sana pouted. 

"What is wrong?" 

"My back tooth is sharp, it keeps cutting my cheek. It hurts." Sana was tearing up at the pain, and Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows, leaning over to check the lady's mouth. She stuck her thumb where the lady pointed, feeling for the sharp tooth, and when she found it, she nodded. 

"Hold on, I think I know what will help." Dahyun said, rushing out of the bathroom and into her own room. She flung open her suitcase and searched through her belongings, before finally finding what she was looking for. Triumphantly, Dahyun picked up the little object and ran as fast as she could back to Sana. Sana watched her with pained eyes, and Dahyun held up the thimble, focusing on the top of her head so to maintain her decency. 

"What is that?" Sana asked. 

Dahyun edged closer to the bath. "A thimble. Please may you open your mouth? If you'd let me, I can smooth the pain away." 

Sana nodded, and opened her mouth. Dahyun positioned herself so that she was sat on the bath's side, facing Sana. She put the thimble on her thumb, and clutched the side of Sana's face with that hand, the other resting around the back of the lady's head. Dahyun gently rubbed the thimble on the tooth, her eyes transfixed on Sana's mouth. The steam from the bath was making her sweat, and she felt her heartbeat thud, louder even, because no other sound could be heard but that and the _rub rub rub_ of the thimble. Sana's eyes were so incredibly unfaltering as she stared at the woman; briefly Dahyun caught them, and something unspoken passed between the two girls then, because Dahyun suddenly realised that despite Sana's apparent innocence, _anyone_ would be taken with the look that she was giving. It was dark. 

Desperate, aroused. 

Dahyun licked her lips, noticing the rise and fall of her lady's bare chest. The aromas of the petals lingered in the air, fragrant and decadent. 

_So this was the scent..._ Dahyun thought. 

Stroking Sana's face, she finished.

"All done." Dahyun whispered, pulling her thumb from Sana's mouth. She got up and immediately put some distance between them, stepping backwards twice, and rubbing the sweat off her forehead. 

"It feels better. Thank you." Sana said quietly. She seemed just as startled as Dahyun at the moment they had shared, because even she was avoiding eye contact now. 

Dahyun felt hot all over. "Good. I will go and prepare your clothes." 

"Okay."

* * *

Sana decided that she wanted to go for a walk straight after her bath. Dahyun complied, and now the pair walked their usual route, in a weird, fast stride. Sana had her lips rolled into her mouth as if troubled. 

Dahyun cleared her throat. "The gentleman arrives tomorrow." She reminded. It had been too long since she last spoke to Sana of Henry, and she felt she was failing her duty. 

Sana was utterly disinterested. "Yes." She said distractedly. 

"What will you wear? I hear Mr. Lau loves women who dress fashionably. He is such an intriguing man, don't you think Sana?" Dahyun was half desperate now, worried that Sana had lost interest in the gentleman. They couldn't afford that. Not now.

Sana stopped walking abruptly. She turned to Dahyun, her face unreadable. "You speak of Mr. Lau often. Is it you who desires his affections, Eunjung?" She asked pointedly.

Dahyun shook her head adamantly. The mere thought of being with Henry was enough to induce nausea. "No, no. I believe you and him are better suited. You complement each other well." She assured.

A flash of something crossed Sana's face, but she relented. "I suppose we shall see when he arrives. I am not used to such talk of men, so I hope you forgive me if I sound confused."

They continued to walk until they reached Sana's pond. Sana peered into the water and saw that her favourite koi was still swerving around, and a tranquility took over her expression. Dahyun smiled at this, pleased that whatever it was on Sana's mind had passed, at least for now. 

"Do you have family, Eunjung?" Sana asked. 

Dahyun had to look up briefly to remember her backstory. "My aunt Nayeon is all the family I have. My parents died when I was very young."

Sana nodded curtly. "Then you and I are similar. Sometimes I think that if my parents saw me now, they'd be disappointed. I have failed them. I have failed their memory." 

Sana turned away in a moment of inflicted pain, and Dahyun saw the tears cloud her eyes. Indignantly, and with a passion Dahyun didn't know she had in her, she reached out and took Sana's face in her hands. "You have failed no-one. All parents wish for their offspring is that they are alive and well. You are alive, Sana. You honour their memory simply by breathing. Do not ever think of yourself as a failure." She said honestly, meaning every word. If only Sana saw what she saw. 

Tears began to fall from Sana's eyes, and Dahyun brushed them away. Here, vulnerable, was a version of Sana that Dahyun had not yet seen. She wished that she could take all of the pain away, but any feelings of affection quickly became replaced with the reality, like a malevolent being intent on rupturing this moment. Would Sana be crying too when she was sent away? The thought was so painful that Dahyun almost physically recoiled, sick to her stomach.

Letting her hands drop to her sides, Dahyun swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped back. Sana watched her with a searing adoration. 

"Thank you," Sana breathed. "I think that if the gentleman is anything like you, I will fall for him in a millisecond." 

The words hit Dahyun full force, shredding through her body and straight to her heart. She had softened almost entirely. Sana looked as if she was waiting for Dahyun to say or do something, but Dahyun could not. Instead, she averted her eyes to the ground. 

"He will be better," Dahyun lied. 

Sana said nothing. She just nodded and kept walking, her back turned to Dahyun. Dahyun followed behind, struggling to catch up with the lady's deft movements. Neither woman said anything to one another, silence lingering for the remainder of the walk. Dahyun couldn't help but think that Sana was disappointed in her. 

* * *

Henry's arrival was fit for a king's. The other maids were horrendously excited during breakfast, murmuring about how handsome he was, how lucky The Lady must feel. Dahyun did not contribute, a bitterness in her mouth like sour candy. 

"Eunjung, what do you think about the gentleman?" Jeongyeon, the shorter haired girl asked. Dahyun looked up from her food with a shrug. 

"Nothing. He is just a man, so what?" She answered bluntly. 

The girls erupted into laughter, and Chaeyoung smiled deviously. "I think Eunjung wishes _she_ were the gentleman, and the lady were desperate for _her_ affection." She taunted. 

The girls laughed more, but Dahyun felt a deep annoyance at the girls words. What did she know? 

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dahyun snapped. 

Her irritation only served to make Chaeyoung smile more. "Cry and cry and cry, the gentleman will whisk her away and you'll left behind."

Dahyun finished her meal and left as quickly as her feet would move. 

As for the lady in question, whatever had transpired the day prior was forgotten, for even Sana was buzzing to meet the man again. She insisted on them waiting in the painting room an hour before their scheduled session. Dahyun kept quiet, agreeing. Sana was obsessed with making sure everything was perfect. She adjusted the canvases time and time again, swerved the fruit bowl at a particular angle, and kept asking Dahyun if she looked beautiful, presentable, soft. Dahyun felt sick. 

The session was set for 4:00PM. Sana and Dahyun waited in silence until that point, but the moment the clock struck the hour, Sana jumped and started to smile. But, as expected by a man like Henry, he was fifteen minutes late. Dahyun wanted to strangle him for making Sana wait, because the disappointment that the woman showed was enough to burn a rage within Dahyun. 

/ 

_"Imagine Sana is this peach." Henry said cooly, showing Dahyun the fruit._

_"When this peach is ripe enough, It will be eaten. When Sana's love for me is ripe enough, we will marry. Your job is to speed up the ripening process."_

_Dahyun grabbed the peach from his hands and took a big bite. Juice flew everywhere._

/

The doors swung open dramatically, and Henry waltzed in, bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle. Sana stood upright, eyes wide as he approached and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Dahyun glared menacingly at the action.

"My eyes must betray me, for never have they bore witness to such flummoxing beauty," Henry sighed theatrically. Sana giggled into her hand, embarrassed, and stole a glance at a straight-faced Dahyun. "Lady Sana, please forgive me for my candour. Never do I speak so frankly." 

Dahyun rolled her eyes. He was so performative, it made her sick. But the naive Sana didn't know any better. She seemed to be lapping it up. She looked Henry up and down with an innocent smile.

"You flatter me, Mr. Lau," Sana gushed. "I must say I am grateful for you agreeing to teach me the skill of art. Some say it is an innate gift."

Henry picked up one of the brushes, and examined it closely as if he was the connoisseur of all things art related. "Art is teachable, like most things. But the stroke of a brush," He ran the brush over Sana's hand. "Is something few have a knack for."

Dahyun couldn't help it. She snorted audibly, the display of Henry's nonsense too overbearing to witness. Two pairs of eyes turned to her, and she stared at the ground, pretending that nothing happened. She heard Henry's loud footsteps approach. 

"Eunjung. What a pleasure to meet you again." Henry said. Dahyun looked up to meet his eyes and saw a mischievous glint in his expression. Quickly glancing to see if Sana was looking, she pulled a face at the man, who concealed a laugh. "Yes, send all of your best to your aunt. It has been a while since I last visited the orphanage. My lady, how is Eunjung treating you? I fear she can come across as... abrasive sometimes."

Dahyun, offended, turned to Sana, who shook her head. 

"Eunjung has been a delight. I thank you for recommending her. She is the best handmaiden I have had." 

Henry rose an eyebrow at Dahyun, as if to say _Good job_ , but all Dahyun could think was that Sana thought highly of her. It filled her from top to bottom with an unquenchable glee, but that glee dropped when Henry moved back to Sana and placed his large manly hand on the small of her back. 

"Today we start with something simple. Look here, at this bowl of fruit," He picked up a banana. "You see something solid, right in front of your eyes. Think to yourself as you paint, how will I translate what I see to the canvas? Let it be a process, natural flowing, like the waves of an ocean. Begin with the sketch."

Bodies pressed together, Henry and Sana stood by the canvas, Sana sketching away. Dahyun could look no longer. She turned her head to the windows that showcased the garden, hoping the picturesque view would do something to dull the ache in her chest. Despite her back being turned, she could hear the murmurs of the two, and a light giggling, coming from Sana. She turned quickly, seeing that Henry now had both of his hands on Sana's waist, but despite her awkward laughter, Sana seemed uncomfortable. She could read it in her expression, in the way she was slightly squirming away from Henry's hands. Dahyun was infuriated. 

"Are you teaching her to paint or to dance, Mr Lau?" Dahyun said before she could stop herself. The room fell silent. Henry was pissed, confusion lacing his face, and Sana was grateful, a little curious too, as if she wasn't expecting Dahyun to say or do anything. 

Breaking away from Sana, Henry dug into his pocket, pulling out a coin. He gestured for Dahyun to come closer. "You know, the art of painting is an intimate affair. Why don't you take this coin and leave the lady and I to it? I'm sure you can find some duties elsewhere." His tone was lighthearted, but the meaning behind it was clear: _Leave us alone._

Dahyun glanced at Sana, saw her eyes widen, and then turned back to Henry. He seemed to loom over her small figure, his hand outstretched, but Dahyun stood her ground. "My duties lie here, with the lady." She said sternly. 

Henry rose his eyebrows in shock. He reached into the fruit bowl, pulling out a peach. Taking a huge bite right in front of Dahyun's face, the juice hitting her, he shook his head. "Hm, this peach is not ripe at all. It has to be ripe to be enjoyable." His voice was flat now, and Dahyun had never seen him so serious. She began to falter, realising that this was out of her control. With a sigh, she nodded. 

"I'll find something else to do." She said solemnly. 

Suddenly, Henry grinned. "Good girl." He patted her on the top of the head. 

Angrily, Dahyun stormed out of the room and marched upstairs. She flung her body on her bed and started to sob. She wished she could shake Sana, tell her everything, tell her about Henry's lies and deceit. But she'd also have to tell Sana about her own lies, her own deceit. After all, Dahyun was no better than the gentleman in this situation. She was a willing co-conspirator. It was just... did Henry have to be that way? Could he not seduce Sana without touching her, invading her personal space, being all gregarious? Sana wasn't a fan of that. She'd much prefer someone who listened to what she had to say, rather than merely commenting on her physical appearance. 

_Get yourself together._ Dahyun thought angrily. 

The hour long session felt like a decade. Dahyun overthought every minute, hoping that Henry would have the decency to keep his hands to himself at least. 

Waiting in Sana's room again, Dahyun was anxious to hear about how it went. Sana walked in looking as if she were on cloud nine. It threw Dahyun into a painful unease. Whatever Henry did, it must have worked. Sana giddily walked up to Dahyun. 

"You were right about the gentleman, Eunjung." Sana giggled. "He's amazing. He said I was the finest painter he had ever had the pleasure of teaching, that I was a natural."

Dahyun forced a smile. "He is infatuated with you. Anyone can see that." 

Sana covered her face in embarrassment. "Do you really think so? What if he is like that with all of the women?"

 _Yeah, he certainly is._ "He is certainly not! His heart is consumed with you and you only. Gosh, thinking about the two of you together fills me with immeasurable joy!" Dahyun was beginning to get worried about how easily the lies came to her. She felt sour, angry, agitated. Stupid Henry and his stupid smirk. Why did Sana find that so breathtaking?

Sana looked at Dahyun for a moment, her joy lessened into a curious interest, searching her eyes. "If you were me, Eunjung, would you fall for his charms?"

Dahyun thought about this long and hard. She wanted to scream absolutely not, she would find it pathetic and overzealous, but she could not bring herself to say that, because Sana was looking at her all expectantly, and so she sighed. "Yes. Certainly."

Her aptitude for lying faltered tremendously, because it was weak and unconvincing, and the meek _certainly_ at the end only served to make Sana raise an inquisitive eyebrow. 

"Shall we try something?" Sana suggested. 

"What?" 

"Let's try and turn you into me." 

Dahyun wished to object, but she just nodded, taking Sana's outstretched hand and allowing her to be taken to her dresser. Sana opened her jewellery box and Dahyun was taken aback by the sheer amount of luxuriously expensive gold and silver items it contained. Sana picked up some earrings, holding them to Dahyun's ears. 

"I believe these are made from an amethyst stone. See how pretty they look, against your ears." Sana disclosed.

"It is tanzanite," Dahyun corrected. 

Sana was slightly taken aback, and Dahyun realised that a handmaiden wasn't supposed to have such knowledge of precious stones. It was one of the first things that Aunt Misun had taught her when she was a child, how to differentiate between the stones, and which ones were worth stealing. 

"How do you know that?" Sana asked. 

Dahyun, internally panicking, wracked her brain for an excuse. "My aunt's husband was a jeweller. He taught me everything." She saved. 

Sana seemed to accept this excuse, because any suspicion was gone in a second. She didn't even question the fact that Dahyun had said she only lived with her aunt, and not the aunt's husband. Dahyun thanked the Gods above in this moment for the lady's cluelessness. 

Placing the earrings back into the box, Sana opened her closet and showed Dahyun all of the dresses she owned. Dahyun ran her hands through the materials, smiling widely. This was everything she wanted. Sana picked out a dress. 

"This one. I can picture you in this one. Come on, lets get you out of this old thing,"

Sana helped Dahyun undress in front of the full length mirror, and the role reversal felt foreign to both girls. Dahyun noticed how Sana lingered when she was down to her undergarments, her hand ghosting over Dahyun's bare back, a hesitance. 

"How beautiful you are Eunjung," Sana breathed. "And you do not even realise it." 

Dahyun blushed, saying nothing, as Sana took the dress and helped her to put it on. The material hung perfectly on her frame, and Dahyun was shocked. She truly looked stunning, like a real lady. A disbelieved laugh escaped her. Sana stood behind, a wild, untamed excitement dancing in her eyes. 

"Can't you see? Dressed up, you look like a lady too." Sana whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSYM for reading! Let me know if you want to see more of this, it's really fun to write. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
